Crystals
Introduction to Crystals & Gemstones ''' Crystals vibrate to at different frequencies to enhance healing. Quartz crystals have excellent healing properties. Quartz also has the ability to transform an imbalanced energy field. When you feel stressed the crystal can balance your energies and revitalize you. Small quartz crystals left in water will ionize the water and is a good drink for healing. You can use crystals yourself to heal or find a qualified healer. Most crystal healing is guided to the healer by Spirit who will tell the healer which crystals will be most effective and the patterns the crystals should be placed on or around the person's body. The length of time used with the crystals will vary with each patient and healer. The healer must determine the person's frequency and attune it to the crystals that will create healing and balance. All healing is about placing the body in balance. Treatments will vary in length and number of times required. They may not always work. Owning a crystal that you carry with you or keep in the area you spend most of your time, can enhance the healing after you work with the healer. It's always good to have a few quartz crystals around your home to balance the energies, even if you do not need healing. Note: Some of the crystals discussed below come in different colors. Crystals can be found raw in nature or cut and polished. They affect each person based on their grids, at any specific time. Crystals and gemstones can be used, or worn, alone, or in combination with other crystals. '''Abalone Shells Abalone Shells are made up of calcium carbonate and grow in the ocean, forming part of a living ecosystem. Various types of shell have been used as gems for centuries. One of these types include those made up of pearly layers: mother of pearl, abalone and New Zealand paua. Uses: strengthens the structure of the body and the functions of the heart chakra. Both pearl and abalone shell hold the same divinatory meaning: intimately connected to the sea - represents the tides of emotion and the collective unconsciousness, an easy flow of feelings and sensitivities to others, connected to family and particularly motherhood, harmony in relationships, the variety of colors represent change as the beauty of existence. Abalone shell has been used in many cultures as a decorative jewelry and for carvings. A disc of abalone shell is worn on the forehead of Apache girls as they greet the sun in the morning of their initiation into womanhood. Agate Agate is a microcrystalline variety of quartz silica. Agate is one of the oldest stones in recorded history. Uses: Acceptance, grounding, emotional, physical balance, strength, healing and chakra work, protection. Agates attract strength. Agate is a protection from bad dreams. It also protects from stress and energy drains. Agates have been used in jewelry since. Biblical Babylonian times. They were used to ward off storms. They were prized gems in antiquity The agates with banded colors were placed at the head of a sleeper to give rich and varied dreams. Agates have been thought to be good to harden the gums. Agate is used for stomach upsets. Place the agate on the solar plexus. The agate can't change emotions, but helps to change our level of acceptance of the emotion. Such as when you are very sad the agate will let you know that this will pass and help you get on to another and better day. This is why the Agate is considered so powerful as it gives us the strength to carry on. Carry an agate when you have to make an important decision. Alexandrite Color: Displays a color change (alexandrite effect) dependent upon light, along with strong pleochroism. Description: Alexandrite is a very rare stone. The two most important sources of alexandrite in the world today are Brazil and Sri Lanka. Uses: stimulate pleasure and love, used for luck, aids internal and external regeneration, nervous system, spleen, pancreas, align mental and emotional bodies. Crown Chakra. The stone was named after Alexander II of Russia as it was found on his coming of age day. The alexandrite has an unusual phenomenon; it changes color. The finest alexandrite is a bright green but when put in candlelight or any reddish light, the stone changes to a bright red. 'Amazonite' AKA: '''Amazon stone, Lucky Hope Stone '''Color: Green Identified: microcline feldspar Uses: soothing to nervous system, aligns subtle bodies, kundalini awakening, creativity physical stamina. Throat Chakra. Amber ''' '''Amber is technically not a gemstone or mineral, but a fossilized sap from prehistoric trees that has aged over the course of millions of years. Amber is usually thought of as yellow golden in hue, but amber also can be found in shades of milky white, red-orange, green, black and even (very rarely) violet. Uses: lungs, spleen, heart, endocrine system, memory, calming, protection, purifying, revitalizing, transmuting energy of the earth, draws disease out of the body and transforms it, clears negativity, electrically alive with solidified golden light, kundalini awakening, activates altruistic nature, spiritual development. Early physicians prescribed amber for headaches, heart problems, arthritis and a variety of other ailments. In ancient times, amber was carried by travelers for protection. To early Christians, amber signified the presence of the Lord. In the Far East, amber is the symbol of courage; Asian cultures regard amber as the 'soul of the tiger'; Egyptians placed a piece of amber in the casket of a loved one to ensure the body would forever remain whole. Amber energy properties: rings a care free, sunny disposition, promotes good luck and success, dissolves oppositions, helps with stomach, spleen and kidney complaints reduces joint problems alleviates teething pain in babies; 2nd Chakra, Spleen and 3rd Chakra, Navel, Solar Plexus Amethyst Amethyst is a violet variety of quartz. Uses: Strengthens endocrine and immune systems, arthritis, blood cleanser and energizer, hearing and bones, mental disorders; inspiration and intuition, spiritual/psychic awakening, creativity, courage; transmutes one's lower nature into the more highly refined aspects of their high potentials; purification and regeneration on all levels of consciousness; enhances right brain activity and pineal and pituitary glands; 6th Chakra Crown, Third Eye Ametrine Ametrine also known as trystine or by its trade name as bolivianite, is a naturally occurring variety of quartz. It is a mixture of amethyst and citrine with zones of purple and yellow or orange. Because the color zoning effect is natural, no two ametrines will ever be exactly alike. Uses: depression, inner peace and tranquility, money stone, higher psychic awareness and spiritual enlightenment. The world's only source of this bicolored natural quartz is the Anahi Mine located in the jungles of Bolivia. It is rumored that the mines where first discovered by native Indians in the seventeenth century. The Bolivian government declared the land a state reserve and built a fortress near the mine entrance. Despite its remote location, ametrine (as well as natural amethyst and citrine) made its way across the border to Brazil. These goods were then sold as Brazilian products. This caused a change in the government in Bolivia in 1989. The rights to the mine were sold, and during the past decade, these collectible gems became available on the domestic marketplace. Angel Aura Angel Aura is a quartz crystal. Uses: uplifting spiritual stone that invites angel guidance, deep peace during meditation and purification, promotes joy, light, optimism, activate the throat chakra, find your personal purpose, channel higher knowledge, reach deeper meditative states Aquamarine Aquamarine is a gemstone-quality transparent variety of beryl, having a delicate blue or turquoise color. Uses: thymus, stomach, mental and spiritual clarity, meditation, calming, enhances self expression, letting go of issues, calms nerves, throat, reduces fluid retention, kidneys, spleen, arthritis, spine, self expression, meditation. Aquamarine comes from Colombia and Brazil. It has been called "Water of the Sea", because of its color. It is the stone of sailors, believing it would be protection for them on water. Folklore says the aquamarine will protect against gossip. It is also said the aquamarine will pick up spirits. It is an excellent stone to use for meditating. Aquamarine is most powerful as a meditation stone, as it brings a great peace and serenity. The Romans used the aquamarine for diseases of the stomach and believed it could cure liver and throat troubles. Throat and Third Eye Chakras. Apatite Apatite is a group of phosphate minerals, usually referring to hydroxylapatite, fluorapatite, and chlorapatite. Apatite is most often seen in blue, but also can be found in brown, pink, yellow, green (from Spain called Asparagus Stone) and a rare variety of violet. Uses: heals bones, aids absorption of calcium, helps cartilage, bones, teeth and motor skills, relieves arthritis, joint problems, overcomes hypertension, inspirational stone, psychic abilities, spiritual attunement, aid communication and self-expression, encourages extroversion, draw negativity from oneself, stimulate creativity and intellect, clears confusion Atlantean Seed Atlantean Seed Crystals are usually clear quartz, but can be found in other quartz crystals. They attract the user to them by grid frequency and something special that person is to remember at. They can have as few as 4 sides, or as many as 33 (master mason number). They generally have encoded information within the crystal in the form of archetypes. These beautiful prismatic crystals emit a rainbow of colors when twirled around in the sunlight, true recorders giving off a harmonic resonance when spun. Uses: optimum state of openness, guides you in the search for purpose and meaning in your life, powerful healing for you as well as your animals, linked to Sacred Geometry. They are sometimes called Vogel crystals named after Marcel Vogel who was guided to their design. A respected authority on crystals, Vogel placed the power of crystals firmly in the scientific domain. He suggested that the key to understanding this ancient knowledge lay in the connection between the vibrations sent out by the human mind and the perfect inner structure of crystals. Vogel was prompted to develop his investigations into crystal healing by working with liquid crystals in the laboratory. After leaving IBM, Vogel continued his research on the use of quartz crystals and their ability to heal people. He was dedicated to intensive research into healing energies, especially those of various shapes of quartz crystals." Vogal Cut Crystals are specially tuned quantum converters, designed to assist in accessing and utilizing particular energies. The differing angles of the terminators create a diode effect with the transmission of energy from one termination to the other. This allows for focusing of energy, to amplify healing, to restore energy to the body, to stimulate personal growth and to reconnect with the inner levels of the self. Aventurine Aventurine is a green form of quartz crystal. Uses: aid nearsightedness, mental and emotional clarity, joy, positive attitude, releasing anxiety and fear, alignment, independence, stillness, meditation, good luck and chance, increases perception and creative insight. Heart Chakra. Azurite Azurite is a soft, deep blue copper mineral produced by weathering of copper ore deposits. Uses: liver, detoxification, thyroid, brain and nerve activities, thyroid, enhances flow of energy through nervous system (because of copper content), blood flow, meditation, activates expansion of consciousness and cuts through the illusion of reality, transformation, intuition, communication skills, creativity, amplifies healing abilities. Throat and Third Eye Chakras. Beryl ''' '''Beryl is a mineral. Uses: intestines, cardiovascular system, sedative Calcite Calcite is a carbonate mineral and the most stable polymorph of calcium carbonate (CaCO3). Uses: circulation, kidneys, pancreas, spleen, astral projection, balances male/female polarities, alleviates fear, reduces stress. emotional balance, astral projection. Works with Chakras according to color of stone. Carnelian ''' '''Carnelian is a red or reddish-brown variant of chalcedony. Uses: energizes blood, lower back problems, reproductive organs, kidneys, lungs, liver, gallbladder, pancreas, balances subtle bodies, creativity, concentration, prosperity, encourage opening and curiosity. Solar Plexus and Heart Chakras. Celestine, Celestite, Blue Quartz Celestine, Celestite, Blue Quartz is a mineral consisting of strontium sulfate. Celestite can be found in clear, white, gray, blue, green, yellow, orange or reddish brown. The name celestite comes from a Latin word meaning "heaven." Uses: detoxification, thyroid, creativity, calming, increases psychic abilities, reduces stress, relaxing, creative expression, higher consciousness. meditation. Throat and Third Eye Chakras. Chalcopyrite Chalcopyrite is a mineral with a brassy golden yellow color. Its name is derived from the Greek words chalkos, "copper" and pyrites, "strike fire". Uses: increases your perceptive abilities, assists in pulling ethereal energy to you to bring information to you and others. Peacock ore can be used to break up energy blockages, excellent for meditation. Crown Chakra Chiastolite ''' '''Chiastolite or Andalusite is a mineral and a brown variety of andalusite which contains a black cross. The name chiastolite derives from the Greek chiastos meaning "cross marked". It is found in Chile, Russia, Spain, Brazil, Sri Lanka, Canada, US. Uses: lessen fevers, rheumatism, balance the immune system, fortify nerves, and increase lactation in nursing mothers, transmutes conflict into harmony and dispels negative thoughts and energies, psychic protection, grounding, strengthen any chakra, overcome feelings of loneliness, isolation or depression, protection for travelers, gateway to mysteries and out of body travel, enhances the energy of prosperity stones, used since ancient times for protection. Chrysocolla Chrysocolla is of secondary origin and forms in the oxidation zones of copper ore bodies. Associated minerals are quartz, limonite, azurite, malachite, cuprite, and other secondary copper minerals. Uses: preventing ulcers, digestive problems, arthritic conditions, strengthens lungs and thyroid, enhances metabolism, female disorders, alleviates fears, guilt, tension, mental clarity in psychic work. Heart and Throat Chakras. Citrine Citrine is a variety of quartz ranging in color from a pale yellow to brown. Uses: Digestion, kidneys, colon, liver, gallbladder, digestive organs, heart, asthma, blood pressure, vision, balance creativity, self-esteem, clarity of thought, mental processes, self-confidence, helps in letting go of addictions, psychic connection to higher self. Solar Plexus and Crown Chakras. Coral ''' Coral is a red or pink gem made from the skeleton of a coral species '''Uses: Emotional balance, higher knowledge and wisdom. Solar Plexus Cordierite ''' Cordierite (mineralogy) or iolite (gemology) is a magnesium iron aluminium cyclosilicate. '''Uses: healing, balance, meditations, astral travel, intuition, aligns subtle bodies. Danburite Danburite is a crystalline mineral similar to topaz. Uses: spiritual and emotional healing, brings a positive outlook on life, facilitates deep change and the ability to leave the past behind, restful sleep, lucid dreaming, raises consciousness. Crown Chakra - reception of light, sound and colour emanating from crown chakra and expand its light, openness to divine presence and the unity of all creation, reminds of the endless possibilities we have at our disposal, connects with angelic realm (eight beings of Oversoul). It is a crystal of high vibrational Light and Love; a bridge to higher consciousness, a stone of enlightened states of being, a stone to connect us to the Light within. Datolite Datolite is calcium boron hydroxide nesosilicate. The luster is vitreous and may be brown, yellow, light green or colorless. Uses: clears emotions, increases personal power, retrieve lost memories, release worries and fears, higher consciousness, connect to nature spirits and elementals. Devic Temple Crystals Devic Temple Crystals are Master Crystals. Inside the crystal are rainbow inclusions of trapped air, water and gas called veils, foils and fairy frost. The crystal's external formation looks like a temple with stairways and doorways. Uses: provide a gateway through which Angels, Divas and other beings of light can enter the physical plane, attract higher dimensional beings of light, teachers from a higher realm, allows the veils between the worlds to be lifted and spiritual energies to infiltrate the physical environment. Diopside Diopside is a monoclinic pyroxene mineral with composition. It occurs in white to light green, darker green, gray or greenish black, reddish brown and yellow-brown. The energy of this mineral depends upon the hue. Uses: Regeneration after surgery or physical trauma, menopause for calming emotions, heart, lungs. Black diopside is used to establish a connection and grounding with the earth, while green diopside is used for balancing and healing. Green diopside promotes emotional well being and the wherewithal to love oneself and others - expands love on every level, opens the mind to learning new concepts, assists in exploration of connections between humanity and nature Third Eye, Heart, Sacral Chakra. Diamond Diamond is the allotrope of carbon where the carbon atoms are arranged in an isometric-hexoctahedral crystal lattice. Uses: symbol of innocence, clarity, consciousness, supplement and increase the energies of other gemstones Dioptase Dioptase is an intense emerald-green to bluish-green copper cyclosilicate mineral. It is transparent to translucent. Its luster is vitreous to sub-adamantine. Uses: strengthens cardiovascular and central nervous systems, ulcers, nervous stomach, heart troubles, blood pressure, vitalizes, balances, tones body and mind, emotional stability. healing and energy work, affirmations. Heart Chakra. Dolomite Dolomite also dolostone is a sedimentary carbonate rock and a mineral, composed of calcium magnesium carbonate. Limestone that is partially replaced by dolomite is referred to as dolomitic limestone, or in old U.S. geologic literature as magnesian limestone. Dolomite was first described in 1791 as the rock by the French naturalist and geologist, Déodat Gratet de Dolomieu (1750-1801) for exposures in the Dolomite Alps of northern Italy. Uses: stimulates the metabolism of calcium and magnesium and keeps a balance between the two, used by healers to stabilize health - blood, the heart, and circulation, dissolves cramps, encourages self-realization, fortifies a sense of tradition and helps acclimate to new communities. Dow Crystal Dow Crystal '''is a Master Crystal based on its geometric design - three, primary, seven-sided faces and three secondary triangular faces between them (737373). It is believed this crystal is a combination crystal that incorporates the properties of both a Channeler and a Transmitter crystal in one crystal. It is considered one of the Twelve Master Crystals. '''Uses: facilitate intuitive awareness, connects with the grids, channeling, balancing subtle bodies, combine the qualities of 3 and 7 perfectly and harmoniously. In music 7 notes span 3 octaves. 7 chakras. 7 colors of the rainbow. 7 crystal systems - hexagonal, rhombohedral, triclinic, monoclinic, orthorhombic, tetragonal and cubic. Elestials Elestials are quartz crystals also known as Crocodile Quartz, Jacare (Alligator) Quartz, Skeletal Quartz. Mined in Brazil Uses: master healers, reaching higher consciousness, healing, releases blockages and negativity, emotional problems, balance between heart and mind, imparts wisdom and insight, overcoming deep rooted issues, connect with the consciousness grids. The translation for Elestial is "Crystal of the Angels" which explains the strong link with the Archangelic realm. Some believe Elestials are the New Millennium Crystal - the Kings and Queens of the mineral Kingdom. Emeralds ''' '''Emeralds are a variety of the mineral beryl green in color. Uses: heart, liver, kidneys, immune system, nervous system, physical and emotional healing especially in relationships, tranquilizing affect on the heart and mind, inspiring calm, clear assurance, meditation, relaxation, increased psychic abilities, aligns subtle bodies, prosperity, love, compassion, patience, balance. 4th chakra. Fire or Harlequin Quartz Fire or Harlequin Quartz containing red dots or strings of lepidocrocite. Uses: blood, veins, mental acuity, memory, intravascular coagulation of the blood in the circulatory system, imbalances in the thyroid, and atrophy if the thymus, depression, despondency, stimulates the energy flow on all levels, stimulates the healing qualities of the heart and the associated attributes of loving consciousness, balance subtle bodies, balance the meridians of the physical body, stimulating alignment of the physical and ethereal nervous systems, traverse the gap between the physical world and the spiritual world, help one to understand transitions, activates all of the qualities of the base, heart, and crown chakras. Flame Aura Flame Aura quartz crystal cluster (titanium treated). Uses: the natural quartz cluster has been specially treated in a process where a molecular layer of titanium plus other metals has been fused to the surface of the quartz. This results in a permanent coloring of the surface creating a brilliant effect. Flame Aura is used in meditation to stimulate the movement of the Kundalini to the crown chakra, aligning all the chakras. Some people use Flame Aura quartz to assist in contact during meditation with the ancient Greek civilizations. It also has all the cleansing properties of natural quartz crystals; alignment, harmony, etc. g Fluorite Fluorite, also called fluorspar, is a mineral composed of calcium fluoride. Uses: teeth, bones, arthritis, absorption of vital nutrients, blood vessels, spleen, strengthens abilities to perceive higher levels of reality, absorbs and clears air of psychic clutter, concentration, meditation, higher consciousness. Frankinlite Frankinlite is a rare black octahedron stone found only in New Jersey. Uses: linked with sacred geometry, psychic development. Crown Chakra. Galena Galena is the natural mineral form of lead sulfide. It is the most important lead ore mineral. It is one of the most abundant and widely distributed sulfide minerals. It crystallizes in the cubic crystal system often showing octahedral forms. It is often associated with the minerals sphalerite, calcite and fluorite. Uses: counter infection, protect against radiation, recover from addictions, electromagnetic pollutiion, long hours in front of the computer Galena is a transformation stone, effective when embarking on a personal spiritual journey, soul-retrieval, past life regression therapy as a guide to inner vision, assists in facing and overcoming one's deepest fears. Galena is an Earth stone and as such has strong grounding properties: brings strength, courage and ability to face difficult times, helps one to recover personal power. Garnet Garnet includes a group of minerals that have been used since the Bronze Age as gemstones and abrasives. Uses: strengthens purifies vitalizes, regenerates bodily systems, especially the blood stream, circulation, lungs, skin, thyroid, spleen, intestines, energy, vitality, strengthens imagination, self-esteem, will power, imagination, love, compassion, aligning subtle bodies, help with depression, good for meditation, business success. Root and Heart Chakras. Gold Gold is a highly sought-after precious metal, having been used as money, as a store of value, in jewelry, in sculpture, and for ornamentation since the beginning of recorded history. Uses: Vitality, abundance, alchemy Goldstone Goldstone is a type of glass made with copper or copper salts in the presence of a reducing flame. Uses: Vitality, energy. Goldstone has been used since the European Rennaissance. Early monks working at a glass factory near Venice, Italy were practicing alchemy when molten copper accidentally tipped into a molten glass container. This crystallized into thousands of tiny crystals and formed a melt with golden light sparkles. This is how the first goldstone came about. Though it is not technically a gemstone, it is often referred to as one. Hematite Hematite is the mineral form of Iron oxide. Uses: anemia, blood disorder, tumors, spleen, resistance to stress, circulation, energy, vitality, self-esteem, aids astral protection. Crown Chakra. Hematoid Quartz Hematoid Quartz or Strawberry Quartz is found in Brazil. This stone has Hematite which causes the red-pink inclusions. Uses: energizes the root chakra to balance with the chakra system. Herkimer Diamond Herkimer Diamond is a misleading name for double-terminated quartz crystals first discovered in exposed outcrops of dolostone at Little Falls in Herkimer County, New York and the Mohawk River Valley. Uses: releases physical stress, tension, aligns subtle bodies, discharges toxicity from system, aids in past life memories, stimulates clairvoyance and dream work, stores information. Crown Chakra. Himalayan Ice Quartz Himalayan Ice Quartz or Nirvana Quartz is rosy quartz discovered in 2006 high in the Himalayan mountains in a region that had previously been submersed in ice all year round. The crystal formation is chunky and irregular - a result of calcite and other mineral deposits having once been attached to the crystal, but dissipating over time. This type of crystal formation is known as "growth interference crystal" and is generally used to release blocks and limitations imposed by oneself on goals or purposes. This quartz contains many tiny caves and grooves that create a fascinating view to the inner crystal. The coloring is quite delicate with shimmering pinks and whites. Uses: psychic development, balance, higher consciousness. Crown Chakra. Howlite Howlite is a silicate found in evaporite deposits and comes in green, white and blue. Uses: calcium, teeth, bones, calming, relieve stress, insomnia, journey work, past lives, patience. Also very good for relieving both stress and MIGRAINE headaches. Eases the progression and pain of arthritis. Contact with the body is all that is needed. Isis Crystal Isis Crystal has a five sided terminator. From the Goddess Isis we go to the Star Pentgram ... Pentagrams were used symbolically in ancient Greece and Babylonia, and are used today as a symbol of faith by many Wiccans, akin to the use of the cross by Christians and the Star of David by Jews. The pentagram has magical associations, and many people who practice Neopagan faiths wear jewelry incorporating the symbol. Christians once more commonly used the pentagram to represent the five wounds of Jesus, and it also has associations within Freemasonry. Uses: work with feminine frequencies and higher thought and consciousness, feeling the power of the Goddess, can be used by men or women. Jade Jade is applied to two different metamorphic rocks that are made up of different silicate minerals. Uses: Blood cleanser, heart strengthener, vision, stomach, strengthens immune system, blood, kidneys, fertility and gynecological problems, longevity, dealing with emotions, clarity, mental faculties, strengthens earth connections, protects from injury and accidents, protection, money and business, Love. Heart Chakra. Jasper Jasper is a semi-precious stone prized since antiquity. Jasper is one of the oldest known gemstones, mentioned in the Bible several times. There is also Rainbow Jasper (protection), Leopard Skin Jasper (self-healing), Red Jasper (lucky for actors), Ocean Jasper (Orbicular Jasper), and Yellow Jasper (release toxins, stomach). Green Jasper.is an excellent talisman for those coping with paranoid delusions, entity attachments, or who feel overwhelmed by nightmares. Wear or carry as a rubbing stone to ward off negative energy, bring reassurance, and to help restore inner calm. Uses: liver, gallbladder, bladder, tissue regeneration, sense of smell, healing crystal ease stress, balance energies, emotions, fears, become independent, protection, stability. Root Chakra. Key Crystal Key Crystal Is recognized by a three or six-sided indented shape located on the crystal. The indent becomes narrower as it goes within the crystal ending within the crystal, usually in an apex termination. Uses: unlocks the "doors" to healing oneself and higher destiny. Kunzite Kunzite is a pink to lilac colored gemstone, a variety of spodumene with the color coming from minor to trace amounts of manganese. It was discovered at the Pala Chief Mine near San Diego, California and named after gemologist GF Kunz, who first described it after the turn of the twentieth century. Uses: emotional healing, calming effect, tension, peacefulness, heart blockage on all levels, balancing subtle bodies, clear addictive patterns, self-esteem, good luck and fortune, new life or pregnancy, Love. Heart Chakra. Kyanite Kyanite is a typically blue silicate mineral, commonly found in aluminium-rich metamorphic pegmatites and/or sedimentary rock. The most highly prized kyanite is the vibrant blue or blue-green hue. It is also found in shades of gray, yellow, white and a colorless variety that is considered quite rare. It was discovered during the nineteenth century. Uses: throat, creative expression, communication, truth, loyalty, reliability, serenity, effective energy conduit that can balance most systems of the body, astral projection. Throat and Third Eye Chakras. It was once believed that a piece kyanite suspended from a human hair could follow the earth's magnetic force. Early travellers sometimes used it as a compass when exploring unknown territories. It can quickly create stillness and tranquility, making it an excellent stone for meditation. Labradorite Labradorite is a feldspar mineral. Uses: power stone, allowing you to see through illusions and determine the actual form of your dreams and goals, excellent for strengthening intuitions and imagination, achieving goals, develop enthusiasm and new ideas, meditation. Brighter Blue Labrador and darker Madagascar varieties are often worn by psychic and Tarot readers to help them obtain maximum clarity when performing readings. Lapis Lazuli Lapis Lazuli is a semi-precious stone prized since antiquity for its intense blue color. Uses: strengthens immune system, skeletal system, thyroid, increases psychic abilities, expressiveness, cleansing, releases tension and anxiety, creates balance, aligns subtle bodies, clarity, chakras. Third Eye Chakra. Lapis lazuli is an ancient gem used for different purposes by shaman and healers ... It has something to do with the frequency of the color blue. Ancient Egyptians made buried a lapis lazuli scarab with their dead and believed it offered protection in the afterlife. The very earliest civilizations valued lapis lazuli more than gold. Greeks spoke of an ancient sapphire which was included with gold, and this was unmistakenly lapis. Some believed that dreaming of lapis would foretell love that would be forever faithful. Laser Crystal Laser Crystal have long bodies with balanced terminations. If viewed pointed end on, you will see that the apex of the point is in the exact center. Uses: transmit concentrated energy into any area where energy is needed, fix holes in the aura, ideal for joining with other crystals to form a crystal mandala. Law Twin Law Twin is an oddly shaped twin quartz crystal. Uses: subtle bodies, clearing the aura and aligning the auric body with the physical structure, stabilizes emotions, dispel anger, bring hope. Lemurian Seed Lemurian Seed Crystals are a special variety of clear quartz that carry the the record of the Lemurian Grid, held in frequency, but able to access through the crystal, if your matrix and that of the crystal align. Uses: Lemurian Seed allegedly bring a connection with the Divine Feminine and a unification of the soul. Named for the ancient fabled civilization of Lemuria, they open access to knowledge and ancient wisdom from the collective consciousness. Lepidolite Lepidolite is a lilac-gray or rose-colored phyllosilicate mineral of the mica group that is a secondary source of lithium. Uses: aids muscles, strengthens heart, blood, high lithium content aids emotional and mental balance, creates stability, sleep, enhances expression of one's inner light and joy. Heart Chakra. Lepidolite was discovered in the eigtheenth century and was originally known as lilalite (from the Hindu word 'lila' meaning play, game). Lepidolite is not technically a gemstone, but a very beautiful purplish type of mica. It is referred to by healers as the Peace Stone. Library (Lightbrary) Crystal Library (Lightbrary) Crystal translates to "Libraries of Light". It can be recognized by the appearance of one main terminated point with other smaller castling terminations growing out from the main point. It is one crystal, growing and terminating as many crystals. This configuration has the appearance of a crystal castle. Uses: Lightbraries can contain the sacred 'akashic' knowledge written in the language of light and they remind us of the crystalline cities and temples of Lemuria and Atlantis. They act as energy conduits through which the universal masters can relay specific information that is pertinent to humanity at this time in our evolution. The double spiraling that occurs during the crystal's growth makes this powerful tool extremely sensitive to receiving universal frequencies and human thought forms simultaneously, refining the essence of universal knowledge and converting it into messages that the human mind is capable of comprehending. Lodalite Lodalite was formed many millions of years ago in only one location, the Minas Gerais area of Brazil. Uses: These very powerful journeying crystals are used by shamans to induce visionary experiences and healings. Meditation with a dream crystal is said to bring transformation on many levels. The soft patterns within each crystal remind one of an underwater scene in another world. Lodestone ''' '''Lodestone or loadstone refers to naturally occurring pieces of intensely magnetic Magnetite that were used for magnetizing compasses. Uses: realign energy flows in the body, balances the intellect with inner emotions to bring about stability, balancing polarities such as male-female, physical-spiritual, left brain-right brain, aligns the chakras and connects the base and earth chakras to the nurturing energies of the earth, aids telepathy, meditation, visualization, strengthens trust in your own intuitions, magnetic qualities attracts love, commitment and loyalty, relief from negative emotions. Iron, steel and ordinary magnetite are attracted to a magnetic field, including the Earth's magnetic field. Only magnetite with a particular crystalline structure, lodestone, has the coercivity to act as a permanent magnet and attract and magnetize iron. The naturally occurring specimens are magnetized by the strong fields surrounding lightning bolts. The name "magnet" comes from lodestones found in Magnesia, a portion of ancient Thessaly, Greece. In China, the earliest literary reference to magnetism lies in a 4th century BCE book called Book of the Devil Valley Master: "The lodestone makes iron come or it attracts it."Li Shu-hua, “Origine de la Boussole 11. Aimant et Boussole,” Isis, Vol. 45, No. 2. (Jul., 1954), p.175 The earliest mention of the attraction of a needle appears in a work composed between 20 and 100 CE (Louen-heng): "A lodestone attracts a needle." By the 12th century the Chinese were known to use the lodestone compass for navigation. Vikings also used lodestone for navigation. Malachite Malachite is a carbonate mineral normally known as copper carbonate. Uses: pancreas, spleen, heart, circulation, pineal and pituitary glands, balance, harmony, mental illness, detoxifying, tissue regeneration, self expression, vision, reduce stress, get rid of nightmares. Solar Plexus and Heart Chakra. Malachite is believed to be a strong protector of children. It is said to protect the wearer from accidents and protects travelers. Malachite has been used to aid success in business and protect against undesirable business associations. It is a stone of balance in relationships. Malachite is always green, usually in banded tones varying from very dark green to a mellow green. Most malachite comes from Zaire, Chile and Australia.Ancient Egyptians, Greeks and Romans used malachite for jewelry and it is believed to draw good health and prosperity to the wearer. It is reputed to be one of the most favored stones in all the Faerie realms. It is used in amulets to protect against the evil eye. In the Middle Ages it was used to protect children from danger. Malachite has been called the Mirror of the Soul. It reaches the inner feelings of the person and reflects what is there, negative or positive. Malachite will always reflect how you feel, if you feel negative don't normally wear it. It reminds us that we have a dual nature and it is up to each person to know and rule his own person. Meteorite Meteorite is a natural object originating in outer space that survives an impact with the Earth's surface. While in space it is called a meteoroid. Uses: psychic development, astral travel. Crown Chakra. Moldavite Moldavite is an olive-green or dull greenish vitreous substance (tektite) formed by a meteorite impact about 15 million years ago. Uses: Psychic abilities, astral travel, higher consciousness. Heart and Third Eye Chakras. Mookaite Jasper Mookaite Jasper comes only from Mooka Creek in Western Australia. It is a fossiliferous sedimentary rock left by decomposed belemnite casts or in some rare cases, impressions of ammonites. Microscopic examination shows rocks consist of the remains of tiny organisms known as radiolaria that have an unusual skeletal structure of opaline silica. Billions of these little critters were deposited as sediment in the shallow areas of ancient sea beds. When the seas retreated, these sediments were cemented into solid rock by silica carried in groundwater. The type and degree of silicification varies from place to place, forming opalite, chert and chalcedony. Mookaite Jasper has been found in many very bright colors, reds, purples, tan, snow white, ivory white, pinks and other shades. Uses: astral travel, relaxation Moonstone Moonstone is typically potassium aluminium silicate. Uses: stomach, spleen, pancreas, pineal gland, hormonal cycle, pituitary, lymphatic system, anxiety, stress, birthing process, sensitivity, inner growth and strength, intuition, clairvoyance, balance, absorbs pain and illness, regenerates tissues and organs, reproductive system, brings good fortune especially in business, offers protection on land and at sea, brings lover back to each other, intuition, promotes inspiration. meditation. Heart Chakra. The moonstone is associated with the Moon Goddess Diana. The most powerful time to use the moonstone is in a full moon. Moonstone is a very personal stone. It is a reflection of the person who owns it. It does not add or detract, only shows how it is. Placing it in the moonlight of a moon reaching its fullness, not a full or waning moon, can revitalize it. Obsidian Obsidian is a naturally occurring glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. With its glassy luster, obsidian is a distinctive stone. Obsidian is formed as lava from volcanic eruptions cools within the earth. The speed at which it cools prevents crystallization and the rock forms as solid volcanic glass. Although its most common color is black, obsidian can also be found in light brown, brown mottled with black, and black with a beautiful golden or silvery sheen. Snowflake obsidian is dotted with white patches where parts of the rock have begun to crystallize. The most prized obsidian by gemologists is the rainbow obsidian variety with purple, green and gold bands of sheen. Obsidian was revered by ancient cultures. It was one of the major barter materials, and prized for its ability to be worked to razor-sharp edges for arrows and spears. It has been used since prehistoric times for making tools, masks, weapons, mirrors and jewelry. Uses: stomach, intestines, depression, reduces tensions, releasing emotions, good for grounding spiritual energy into physical plane, clear unconscious blocks, detachment with wisdom and love. Root Chakra. Onyx Onyx is a cryptocrystalline form of quartz. Uses: bone marrow, glaucoma, epilepsy, cell damage, stress, balanced detachment, self confidence, responsibility, sharpens senses. Root Chakras. Onyx jewelry is worn to defend against negativity that is directed at you. Black stones have protective energies in the sense that black is the absence of light, and therefore, can be used to create invisibility. Opal Opal is a mineraloid gel which is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, and basalt. Opal was formed many millions of years ago, when a combination of silica and water flowed into cracks and spaces in the ground. This then gradually hardened and solidified to become opal. Opals contain water, which makes them very sensitive to heat. They are soft and can be cracked or chipped easily. Opals should be stored in moist absorbent cotton. Uses: stimulates pineal and pituitary glands, vision, metabolism, emotional problems, protection, consciousness, intuition, balance, creativity, strong connection to the sea and creatures of the sea (dolphins, mermaids, etc.). All Chakras. Pearl Pearl is a hard, roundish object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of mollusks, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. The ideal pearl is perfectly round and smooth, but many other shapes of pearls (baroque pearls) occur. There are many different types of pearls, so please click on the link above. Uses: timulates spiritual transformation, promotes prosperity and success, encloses you with an aura of calm and beauty, helps with stomach, digestion and emotional stress, amplifies focus, meditation skills and wisdom. Solar Plexus. Peridot Peridot is the gem quality variety of forsteritic olivine. Uses: tissue regeneration, ulcers, heart, pancreas, spleen, liver, adrenals, thyroid, enhances clarity, patience, calming, balancing, aligns subtle bodies, increases clairvoyance, encourages positive emotional outlook, reduces stress, brings abundance. Heart Chakra. A tiny island known as Zabargard (owned by Egypt) is documented as the first source of peridot, dating back as far as four thousand years. Early Crusaders who visited St. John's Island (now called Zabargard) introduced this gem to Europe upon return from battle. Peridot is mentioned in many ancient references as chrysolite. It is mentioned throughout the Bible, and early Christians considered it sacred. Today still, Catholic Bishops traditionally wear a ring of peridot and amethyst as a symbol of purity and morality. The peridot was believed to be a stone of springtime by ancients who considered it a gift from Mother Nature. Napoleon once made a gift of peridot to Josephine as a symbol of undying love and admiration. In ancient times, it was said that a dream about peridot foretold impending danger. Phantom Quartz Crystals Phantom Quartz Crystals have striated hexagonal prisms terminated by a combination of positive and negative rhombohedrons forming six sided pyramids. Phantoms within a crystal provide an indication of the experiences and the transformations the crystal has undergone in its evolution. Uses: psychic development, meditation, clearing, tranquility, sacred geometry, represents the many phases one has experienced in all lifetime, unites people with the same destiny. Crown Chakra. Pyrite Pyrite is a mineral whose metallic luster and pale-to-normal, brass-yellow hue have earned it the nickname fool's gold due to its resemblance to gold. The name comes from the Greek word meaning "a stone which strikes fire". The resemblance of pyrite to gold has made it a traditional symbol for money and good luck. It's sunny golden color associates it with the sun, and with fortification and strengthening of the mind. Uses: digestion, good for red corpuscles, circulation, eases anxiety, frustration depression, overcomes inertia and feelings of inadequacy, energizes the area where placed, helps one see behind a facade, good energy shield, blocking out negativity from various sources. Root, Solar Plexus and Heart Chakras Quartz Quartz is the most abundant mineral in the Earth's continental crust Uses: enhances the crystalline properties of blood, body and mind, powerful transmitter, amplifies/directs thought forms, healing and energy balancer, promote clarity, attunes one to higher self, removes negative energy, amplifies thought forms, focuses, stores, transforms, energies, great for meditation, record keeper. All Chakras. Record Keeper Crystal Record Keeper Crystal - Most crystals store, enhance, and record information. In metaphysics, a quartz crystal that has pyramidal or triangular shaped symbols that are either engraved into or are raised on one or more of a crystal faces is called a Record Keeper or Recorder. These symbols are not easily seen and usually need to be searched out by looking at the crystal in a bright light while closely examining the faces. The quartz can vary in size and color. Uses: It is believed that the Record Keeper is one of the most sacred crystals because it holds the wisdom and knowledge of the universe. When a person is properly attuned to a Record Keeper, this knowledge is readily made available. This knowledge is ancient knowledge and contains profound secrets and esoteric knowledge of the whole of the Higher Consciousness. It takes an open mind and a pure heart to access this knowledge. They are commonly thought of as "crystal memory banks" which contain ancient knowledge awaiting for just the right person who has the ability to decipher it's hidden power. Rhodochrosite Rhodochrosite is a manganese carbonate mineral with chemical composition MnCO3. Uses: spleen, kidneys, heart, pituitary gland and circulation of blood, subconscious clearing, enhances memory and intellectual power, strengthens self-identity, attunes one to natural androgynous state, emotional healer. Root Chakra. Rhodonite Rhodonite is a manganese inosilicate. Uses: aids central nervous system, thyroid, reflexes, pituitary gland, pancreas, strengthens immunity, improves memory, eases physical and emotional problems, reduces stress, self-esteem, confidence, energy levels. Root and Heart Chakras. Rose quartz Rose quartz exhibits a pale pink to rose red hue. Uses: kidneys and circulatory system, increases fertility, increases sexual and emotional imbalances, confidence, personal expression, creativity, balancing emotions, opens the heart, releases anger, resentment, guilt, fear, jealousy, love and compassion, enhances self-confidence and creativity, aids forgiveness, compassion and love, sometimes called a Love Stone. Heart Chakra. Ruby Ruby is a pink to blood-red gemstone, a variety of the mineral corundum (aluminium oxide). Uses: blood impurities, circulation, heart, spiritual balance, confidence, courage, flexibility, energy, vitality, devotion, leadership. Heart Chakra. The ruby is considered to be the most powerful gem in the universe, and is associated with many astral signs. To own a ruby is said to have contentment and peace. Placed under a pillow the ruby may ward off bad dreams. Ruby rings should be worn on the left hand so as to receive the life force and have protection. Given as a gift, the ruby is a symbol of friendship and love. The ruby is also the symbol of vitality and royalty. Rutilated Quartz Rutilated Quartz is semi-transparent to transparent with long slender rutile crystals passing through the colorless quartz crystal which has faint veils and small planes inside it. Uses: tissue regeneration, immune system, energy, vitality, stimulates brain functions, increases psychic abilities, breaking old patterns, childhood blockages, transmutes negativity, depression. All Chakras. Sapphire Sapphire refers to gem varieties of the mineral corundum, an aluminium oxide. Uses: enhances glandular function, heart, kidneys, pituitary gland, elevates mood, stimulates clairvoyance, telepathy, improves expression, communication with spirit guides, moving to the navy frequency. Throat Chakra. Scolecite Scolecite It called a Dream Stone. It is a mineral of secondary origin, and occurs with other zeolites in the amygdaloidal cavities of weathered mafic volcanic rocks. Uses: inner peace, relaxation, meditation, love, heart-to-heart connections, enhances the dream state, facilitating dream recall, lucid dreaming and restful sleep. Heart Chakra. Selenite, satin spar, desert rose, and gypsum flower Selenite, satin spar, desert rose, and gypsum flower are four varieties of gypsum. Uses: strengthens bones and teeth, soothes nerves., has positive effect on brain, aiding powers of concentration and clarity, enhances willpower, psychic development. Crown Chakra. Septarian Septarian (Dragon Stone), gets its name from the Latin word "saeptum", which means a small wall or enclosure. The mineral-filled cracks that divide the walls of the septarian concretion give this stone a distinctive appearance. Uses: overall health, opens psychic abilities, gives relief for muscle spasms, nurtures and grounds. Dragons and related symbology. Seraphinite Seraphinite has a silvery white shimmering patterns on a sea green background. Its name derives from the Seraphim (Angels). It is only found in the Lake Baikal region of Siberia. Uses: promotes regeneration and self-healing, used to establish connections to the angelic realm, greater awareness of the Divine Feminine, restoration of health and balance, encourages living from the heart. Heart Chakra. Serpentine group Serpentine group - common rock-forming hydrous magnesium iron phyllosilicate. Uses: This is called the Infinite Stone and is found in South Africa. It's energies are believed to be superior to those of other serpentines and it has come to be known as the "Healer's Stone". Infinite stone is a powerful earth element stone that renews energy and aligns one's energy with the Earth. Use a small piece of Infinite as a worry stone, put a larger piece next to or under your pillow for more restful sleep, and try using extra large pieces as massage tools. The unique energy of Infinite works on all levels of the self. It stimulates physical, emotional and spiritual healing and makes an excellent tool for the healing of loss, separation and betrayal. It is a beneficial grief stone. This stone also aids in the connection to the Angelic realms. Repatterns the auric field - Increases the potency of reiki and other energetic healing methods - Activates kundalini energy - Provides a nurturing energy from the Base Chakra to the Heart Shiva Lingams Shiva Lingams are egg-shaped stones made of cryptocrystalline quartz. They are found in one of the seven holy sites of India - the Narmada River in Onkar Mandhata. Villagers gather the stones from the river and hand polish them. The egg shape is considered a phallic symbol of the Hindu god Shiva. The shiva lingam represents both male and female, as well as the cosmic egg from which all creation emerged. This stone resonates with energies of all the elements - Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Stone. Uses: impotence, infertility, balance, kundalini opening, vitality, enhance inner transformation, break up old patterns and open the path for new life. Smoky quartz Smoky quartz is a brown to black variety of quartz caused through the natural (or artificial) irradiation of aluminium-containing rock crystal. Uses: strengthens adrenals, kidneys, pancreas, aids protein assimilation, increases fertility, balances sexual energy, creativity, joy, helps with depression, balances emotional energy, grounding, relaxing, meditation. Root Chakra and Solar Plexus. Sodalite Sodalite is a rich royal blue mineral widely enjoyed as an ornamental stone. Uses: pancreas, strengthens lymphatic and endocrine systems, harmony, communication, balance protection from external negative energy, alleviates subconscious fear and guilt, clarity. Third Eye. Spirit Quartz Spirit Quartz is an unusual variety of quartz that forms multiple terminated points emerging from a main crystal body. The presence of many tiny points covering the body give it a shimmer and glow that is quite beautiful. Spirit quartz is found only in Magaliesberg mountains in the Gauteng Province of South Africa and is unique in the colorful drusy covering. It occurs in amethyst (shown here) as well as citrine and sometimes white quartz. Uses: higher consciousness, purification and protection, releasing fears. Crown Chakra Staurolite Staurolite is a red brown to black, mostly opaque, nesosilicate mineral with a white streak. It crystallizes in the monoclinic crystal system. Uses: tool to psychically communicate with the animal kingdom, aging, muscles, blood, recovering from abusive habits, stabilizing emotions, brings a feeling of protection, psychic development, finding lost objects, grounding stone that assists in connecting with other worlds, including the fairy realm. The name 'Staurolite' is derived from the Greek Stauros meaning 'cross'. Well-formed crystals are commonly twinned, crossing at 90 or 60 degree angles. The twin crystals found on staurolite are sometimes referred to as Fairy crosses as it was once believed to be created by the tears of fairies whom could not help but cry when they heard of Christ's crucifixion. Staurolite is often called "fairy stone" or "fairy cross". Since the first time it was worn, it has been considered a good luck charm as well as a charm that would protect children from evil spirits. Sugilite Sugilite is a relatively rare pink to purple cyclosilicate mineral, found in Japan and South Africa. Uses: dyslexia, pain relief, motor disfunction, Light colored sugilite is used to purify lymph and blood, imparts the ability to face unpleasant conditions, encourages positive thoughts, releases emotional turmoil, teaches you how to live from your own truth, alleviates despair, love and forgiveness, it is a Love Stone, teaches and protects in matters of spiritual quests, love, and forgiveness, protects the soul from shocks and trauma, clears disappointments and relieves spiritual tension, brings light and love to the darkest situations, aids forgiveness by eliminating hostility. Tantra Twin Crystal Tantra Twin Crystal - growing together of two individual crystals with parallel portions. Uses: help draw a soulmate into your life, help to bond two people in an intimate relationship, creates balance with the higher and lower consciousness of oneself, joining together of love and freedom. All Chakras. Tiger's Eye Tiger's Eye is a chatoyant gemstone that is usually a metamorphic rock that is yellow- to red-brown, with a silky luster. Uses: spleen, pancreas, digestive organs and colon, wounds, bruises, detoxification, eyes and throat, balances emotions, grounding, centering, strengthens willpower insight. Solar Plexus. Topaz Topaz is a silicate mineral of aluminium and fluorine and may be colored white, gray, green, blue, pink or reddish-yellow and transparent or translucent. Uses: tissue regeneration, thyroid, metabolism, low of energy in body, elimination of toxins, digestion, liver, spleen, gall bladder, nervous system, understanding, balancing emotions, consciousness. Solar Plexus. Tourmaline Tourmaline is a crystal silicate mineral compounded with elements such as aluminium, iron, magnesium, sodium, lithium, or potassium. Tourmaline is classed as a semi-precious stone and the gem comes in a wide variety of colors. Uses: heart, endocrine system, sleep, digestion, dispels fear, negativity, grief, helps with sleep, balance in relationships, self-expressions, eases compulsiveness, psychic development. Tourmaline is electromagnetic therefore it interacts with our bodies electromagnetic system. It has a strong anticancer vibration. Black Activates base chakra, for arthritis, adrenals, protects against negativity. Rub black tourmaline for luck and happiness. This is a powerful stone and a very lucky stone. When the tourmaline is rubbed it becomes charged with magnetic electricity and the luck intensifies. Green Heart chakra, immune system, balancer, joy of life Watermelon Stimulates, strengthens effect of other tourmalines, heart, balance, endocrines, attract love balance the male and female energies within yourself, remove imbalances (and guilt) caused by conflicts and confusions, green increases life force life force, while the pink soothes and harmonizes Pink, Rubellite Heart balancer, pushers negativity away, increases insight, perception, creativity, fertility, balances passivity-aggression, relaxation, associated with feminine energies. It vibrates a deep resonance with the heart chakra. It has the potential to heal emotional wounds with its soft, soothinig energy to bring feelings of comfort and safety. Blue Throat chakra, communication, lungs Quartz Attunement to higher self, increases spiritual understanding, promote peace of mind, crown chakra Turquoise Turquoise is an opaque, blue-to-green mineral that is a hydrous phosphate of copper and aluminium. Uses: tones and strengthens body, nervous system, promotes nutrient absorption, tissue regeneration, circulation, respiratory system, aligns subtle bodies, protects against harm, environmental pollutants, psychic abilities, calms the mind, creativity, communication, friendship, takes on the characteristics of the owner. Turquoise is one of the oldest stones known. This is a stone that a person must learn to attune to instead of the stone attuning to the person. It is important that the owner of a Turquoise give it the proper attention.Throat chakra. Unakite Unakite also called epidote, derives its name from the Greek epidosis, meaning "growing together". It is a combination of red jasper and green epidote solidly bound together. From this we get the meaning that what comes together belongs together. Uses: can be used to draw off negative energy and blockage from heart chakra, lift your spirits when you are feeling down, help you to see the beauty in life, uncover deception, used in magic spell casting, unakite will give the user a more confident control of any spell, and the user will find things that have been lost. Vesuvianite Vesuvianite also known as Idocrase is named for Mount Vesuvius in Italy where it was initially discovered. It is usually found in green but also can occur in purple, red, white, brown or yellow. Uses: aligns the will with the heart, bringing a wholeness and integrity, encourages enthusiasm for life and imparts the courage to change, releases negative attachments, helps one find a true path in life, refurbishes courage by releasing hidden fears, aligns truth with daily life Zeolite Zeolite is a naturally occurring mineral group consisting of over 50 different minerals. Made of a special crystalline structure that is porous but remains rigid in the presence of water. Uses: filtering, odor removal, chemical sieve and gas absorption, Reiki stone used primarily for its powerful detoxification properties. Crown chakra. Zircon Zircon is a mineral belonging to the group of nesosilicates. Uses: pituitary and pineal glands, aligns subtle bodies, strengthens the mind, emotional balance, self-esteem, sleep, similar properties to diamonds and quartz crystals. All Chakras. Category:Category templates Notes Category:Divination